superpokemonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonicKraken/Inkk Trainer Classes
The types of trainers in Inkk. Inkk Trainers Warriors Warriors use mostly War Type Pokémon in battle. Not much else. Samauri Samauri's use Fighting Types and War Types in battle. Ninja Boy Along with their past Pokémon types, they also use War types a bit. Still mostly fighting types, though. Shifty Guy Each town (Besides Avios) has an alleyway. Each alleyway has a Shifty Guy. Some will give you TM's, one will trade, and most will battle. Trekele Town The one in Trekele town will trade with you. He's looking for a Koffing--he wont say why--and he'll give you a Roggenrolla for one. Deyo Town The one in Deyo Town plays a game with you: he'll say the name of a random pokemon in the pokedex, and you have to say what its primary type is out of 4. One is often the secondary type (if possible), and 2-3 will be randomly chose types. Beating his bet will obtain you TM 27 - Return. Losing will make him see pity and give you TM 12-Taunt. Buhr Town The one in Buhr town states that its extra cold in the alleyways where he hangs out and he needs a battle to warm himself up. Buhr Shifty Guy Buhr Shifty Guy's pokemon are: Machoke, Telszap, and Mismagius. Mapukk Town The one in Mapukk town says he's sick and tired of his Scizor using Double Team to mess with him and he straight up gives you TM 32-Double Team. Beytl Town The One in Beytl town states that he is sick and tired of everyone beating him and instantly battles you to train. Beytl Shifty Guy Beytl Shifty Guy's pokemon are: Sworate, Mienshao, and Throh. Gallus Town Gallus Towns one seems to wanna research a Duosion. If you can get him a Duosion, then guess what will be yours? Thats right! A Toxiquack for your efforts! Pixle Town The one in Pixle town states how he would LOVE to bring down Candace and lead the town and village. Then he thinks your gonna try and stop him and starts to fight you. NOTE: Rumor has it that this guy is part of Team Elden--you never get to know. Pixle Shifty Guy Pixle Shifty Guy's pokemon are: Medicham, Vileplume, and Graveler. Flowya Town The path to this one is blocked until you've talked to at least one other one. Then he'll state how you've met one of his friends. And then a policeman and a policewomen arrive and grab the guy, who kicks and shouts saying, "I WAS FRAMED! If you visit him in jail, he says he trusts you to beat up Team Elden and gives you TM 100-Confide. If you didn't talk to him before defeating Team Elden, he wont be in the alleyway nor the cell, stating that without knowing someone would prove his innocence he caused so much a ruckus he was in solitary. Shoryo Town The one in Shoryo Town states they have strong magic powers. For $500 bucks per time, you can switch the gender of your pokemon. Category:Blog posts